


Sharpshooter

by nanamonella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamonella/pseuds/nanamonella
Summary: He hasn't been calling himself a sharpshooter for nothing.





	Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> Something purely experimental I wanted to get out of my system. :)

His body was trembling. It was hard to breathe, every chest movement felt extorted.

Lance was clearly nearing the end.

He was both hyper-focused and not quite there, tiptoeing on the thin line between the physical world and something transcendental.

But he didn't let his mind to wander. He took aim. Lance's muscles contracted, body tensing. His breathing stopped. The entire world felt still for a moment.

He shot.

The blood was roaring in his ears. His mind went blank. Then, vaguely aware of his muscles relaxing, Lance caught himself from falling. He looked down.

White drops looked beautiful as they were precisely adoring the redness of the soft tongue and swollen lips.

Lance smiled.

He hasn't been calling himself a sharpshooter for nothing.


End file.
